The New Lieutenant
by The Darkened Saint
Summary: Set after "Air Steelport", Viola DeWynter had just helped and been saved by The Boss of The Third Street Saints, known as Jade by her lieutenants. But, what happens when the Boss starts falling for Viola? Will romance blossom or will The Boss have her heart broken, like in the past? Find out in "The New Lieutenant."
1. Is it Love or Something Else?

**A.N: Hey guys, this is a new story I've been thinking about for a while now. I've written it down and I know how I want it to go, so I hope you enjoy it. Also, this will be a femslash, don't like it? Then, just don't read it.**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own the plot and my character, everything else is owned by someone else. The songs I put in the story are completely customized by me, some songs aren't in SR:TT.**

**Summary****: Set after "Air Steelport", Viola DeWynter had just helped and been saved by The Boss of The Third Street Saints, known as Jade by her lieutenants. But, what happens when the Boss starts falling for Viola? Will romance blossom or will The Boss have her heart broken, like in the past? Find out in "The New Lieutenant."**

**Character Description: ****Hispanic Female, Default Facial Features, Violet Eye Color (Natural Eyes), Jet Black Cheerleader Hairstyle, Lipstick – Red, Eyeliner – Dark Liner (Black), and Eye Shadow – A Little On The Top (Black).**

**Chapter 1 – Is it Love or Something Else?**

**The Boss/Jade's POV-**

I drove throughout the, now, zombie-infested streets of Arapice Island. The S.T.A.G Tank wasn't soundproof though, so I was forced to listen to the moans and cries of the zombies. I made it to the bridge and knew the tank wouldn't generate enough speed to get me over to the mainland and I knew of only one way to get out. I pulled out my phone and dialed my Vehicle Delivery number.

"Yeah Boss?" Rocco answered.

"Hey Rocco, could you bring my jet-black Infuego to Arapice Island? I'm at the bridge closest to Angel's Gym." I answered back.

"Sure thing Boss, be there in about 5 minutes." He said, hanging up.

I turned the key and killed the tank's engine as I got out and prepared to face the zombie horde that was following me. I climbed out of the top of the tank and stayed there as I used my AR-55, which I had upgraded to a 5-round burst, and started firing into the horde of zombies. I killed about 25 or 30 of them when Rocco arrived. He pressed the button for my window to go down and yelled, "Boss, get in!" So I ran towards him, outrunning the zombies, and jumped into the driver's seat as Rocco moved to the passenger's seat. I slammed the gas pedal down, clicked the nitrous buttons on my steering wheel, and jumped the bridge that Rocco came from.

"Damn Boss, what the fuck were they?" Rocco asked.

"Zombies, the plane that Viola and I were on dropped a bunch of waste in containers which caused a zombie infestation." I said and he nodded.

I pressed play on my radio and "Power", by Kanye West, blared throughout my car. Once I arrived at the Penthouse, Rocco got in his car and drove off. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time and saw it was about 1:00 in the morning.

"Enough trouble for one day." I said, pulling into the Penthouse garage and parking my Infuego.

I clicked the button on my keychain and locked my Infuego as I walked into the elevator. I pressed the Penthouse button and waited as the elevator started to rise. I crossed my arms across my chest as the elevator took me to my Penthouse suite. Once the elevator finally stopped, I sighed and step out of the elevator and into my Penthouse. I looked around and saw a party going on. I walked around the Penthouse for a while until I found the two responsible for the party, Pierce and Zimos.

"What in the hell is going on?" I asked the venom apparent in my tone.

"Look around Boss, it's a party." Pierce replied.

"I fucking see that. I was asking why in the fuck you two are throwing a party." I said with venom in my tone.

"Relax Boss. Why are you so angry anyway?" Pierce asked.

"I've been out all fucking day, doing things to hurt The Syndicate and S.T.A.G and you two are throwing a fucking party? Not to mention I have a fucking migraine." I yelled, holding the side of my head with my right hand.

"Well, no one said you had to stay and join the party." Pierce said as I walked upstairs.

I walked into the master bedroom, which was mine, and took off my black Hot Boots. I spun around and sat on my bed and rubbed my feet. I noticed that the lights were off so I clapped my hands and the lights slowly turned on. I look in the corner at my dark purple, furry bean bag chair and saw that Viola was sitting in it, reading a book.

"Hey Jade, I hope you don't mind but I couldn't focus on reading with all that noise downstairs. After all, you have the only soundproof room in this Penthouse." She said.

"It is fine Vi. After all, at least you won't disturb me." I said, growling in pain.

"What's wrong Jade?" Viola asked, putting her book down and looking at me.

"Being stuck in that tank for so long really fucked up my back and shoulders." I said, growling louder.

"Well, here let me give you a massage. Kiki and I also studied up on being masseurs in college." She said, making her way over to me.

She climbed on the bed, behind me, and told me to take my shirt and bra off. I pulled the shirt over my head and threw it on the floor. I reached behind my back and unclasped my bra, letting my C-cup breasts bounce free. I heard Viola giggle but dismissed it. I felt her soft hands on my shoulders and felt them working the knots out in my shoulders. I began moaning at the pure pleasure I felt as those knots were worked out. Viola giggled as I kept moaning but, I dismissed each of them. After about 15 minutes of me moaning and Viola giggling, I felt so much more relaxed.

"I'm gonna go and get a hot shower, maybe it'll relax me enough for me to sleep." I said, looking at Viola.

She waved me off and I walked towards my master bathroom.

**Viola's POV-**

I watched as Jade walked away to her bathroom. I watched as her perfect ass bounced up and down in her yoga pants. I felt myself getting a little turned on but I fought those thoughts away. Kiki was the only girl I've ever been with; our bond was much closer than any sisterly bond. That's why watching Eddie snap her neck in front of me killed me inside. Now, it is my turn to watch Eddie 'Killbane' Pryor crumble beneath the power that is The Boss of The Third Street Saints. Killbane will crumble beneath the most feared woman in Steelport, that woman being Jade.

**Well, there is Chapter 1 everyone. Let me hear the criticism, negative or positive. Give me any ideas of things that you'd like to see happen. If you want your own character featured in my story then PM me the description and I'll add your character to my story. Thanks for reading.**

**~ The Immortal Saint**


	2. The Feelings Emerge and Come Out

**A.N: I'd like to give a special thanks to AlterEgoCL182 and ****JordanTaylor517 for the reviews. I've decided to keep the story how it is going. Viola may seem a little out of character but, I need her to be to fit my story and the way I've got it planned out. Maybe in this Chapter or the next, the Boss is going to the Image as Designed. Also, these clothes The Boss wears will be customized by myself, I don't remember all the clothes I actually have in the game, haha.**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own the plot and my character, everything else is owned by someone else. The songs I put in the story are completely customized by me, some songs aren't in SR:TT.**

**Summary****: Set after "Air Steelport", Viola DeWynter had just helped and been saved by The Boss of The Third Street Saints, known as Jade by her lieutenants. But, what happens when the Boss starts falling for Viola? Will romance blossom or will The Boss have her heart broken, like in the past? Find out in "The New Lieutenant."**

**Character Description: ****Hispanic Female, Default Facial Features, Violet Eye Color (Natural Eyes), Jet Black Cheerleader Hairstyle, Lipstick – Red, Eyeliner – Dark Liner (Black), and Eye Shadow – A Little On The Top (Black).**

**Chapter 2 – The Feelings Emerge and Come Out**

**Viola's POV-**

After about 20 minutes of hearing the shower running, it final shut off and I heard Jade step out. I told myself I needed to see her naked just once. I got up and opened the bathroom door and there she stood. Her dripping, wet body was just angelic even though inside that sexy body is a pure devil. She turned around and tried to cover up but to no avail.

"What the fuck Vi?" She asked, a little more venomess and pissed than usual.

"I'm so sorry Jade. I thought you were still in the shower." I said, trying to sound embarrassed, as I shut the door and returned to my seat.

After about 10 minutes, Jade came out wrapped in only a towel.

"Vi, please close your eyes." She said and I covered my eyes.

"Now you can open them." She said and I uncovered my eyes to see her in a silky black bra and silky black panties.

I raise my left brow as I look at her toned and tanned muscular body. She turned around and gave me an amazing view of her perfect ass. I had a feeling that she was either tired or just teasing me.

"I'm going to lie down and try to sleep. Since you don't have a room, yet, you can sleep with me in my bed until we get one made for you, Vi." She said, sounding very tired.

I nodded as I watched her crawl under the covers and lay with her body facing me. I just sat back down in her purple chair and continued reading. The next time I looked up from my book it was about 4:45 in the morning so I decided to go to sleep. I unzipped my Hot Boots and sat them beside Jade's pair. I stripped out of my tight turtleneck and my skirt. I was left in just my purple silky bra and panties. I crawled in, in front of Jade, and cuddled up into her and I felt her arms wrap around me. It didn't feel weird at all because Kiki used to do the same thing. I laid my head on her chest and felt sleep overtake my body.

**The Boss/Jade's POV-**

I woke up at around 7:00 in the morning and felt my arms wrapped around Viola and she was cuddled into me. I actually loved the feeling because I admitted to myself that I was starting to fall in love with Viola DeWynter. I tried falling back to sleep and to my surprise, I did. I finally reawoke at 10 because Vi started to stir. She turned around, in my arms, and faced me. Her eyes fluttered open and I kissed her forehead.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I said as Viola smiled.

"Good morning Jade." She replied.

I smiled at her and looked into her beautiful and sparkling emerald green eyes as she looked into my dark sage green eyes.

'Watch it Jade, remember what happened with Monica? Plus you are getting too sappy.' My mind warned me.

I sighed and got out of bed as I heard Viola sigh as well. I walked over to my closet and looked through all my clothes.

"You may be a fearless, intimidating, and psychotic individual but you can tell you are definitely a girl by looking at your closet." Viola said, laughing a little darker than usual.

"Shut it." I warned.

I grabbed a black tank top, a low cut white leather jacket, and a pair of black skinny jeans. I got dressed and put my black Hot Boots back on before walking over to my mirror. I admired myself before grabbing my black Creeper shades and walking out of my bedroom. I had noticed Viola had left my room and I walked around looking for her. I found her in the main room, talking on her cellphone.

"Alright, I'm coming Mr. Mayor, sir." She said before hanging up.

"Who the fuck was that?" I asked, a bit confused.

"It was Steelport's Mayor. He says he needs my help." She answered.

"You know the Mayor?" I asked, completely puzzled.

"Phillipe thought it'd be a good idea to get the Mayor on our good side." She said as my dark sage green eyes turned into cat-slits and I lunged at Viola.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING SAY THAT NAME AGAIN, DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME VIOLA?" I yelled.

"Yes, I understand. Jade, please let me go, you are hurting me." She said as I realized I had her pinned against the wall with my forearm across her chest.

I quickly regained composure and looked into Viola's eyes. I could faintly make out tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Vi. I guess Phillipe's name still acts as a trigger word for me." I said, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her.

"It's alright Jade." She said, sniffling.

I let her go as she ran to the elevator and went down to meet the Mayor. I followed her and stood in the elevator with her.

"I'm sorry Vi." I said to her.

"It's fine." She said, acting more like herself.

I nodded and faced towards the doors. Once the elevator reached the garage floor, I opened the doors via the button and walked out of it. Hearing Viola's heels click against the pavement let me know she was out. I walked over to my Jet Black Infuego; I used it when I was in the mood to assassinate some people, and got into it. I immediately started the car up and pressed play on the touch screen.

"**(Oh hey Oh hey Oh hey Hey Hey) I'm living in the 21st century doin' something mean to it; Do it better than anybody you ever seen do it; Screams from the haters, got a nice ring to it I guess every superhero need his theme music"**

That is what I heard and I smiled instantly. I turned the volume up so the beats would vibrate my entire car. I turned on the neon lights underneath my car which were a dark purple and I sped out of the underground garage. I nearly hit a man on a motorcycle and of course, got honked at. I knew better than to honk my horn or I might accidently activate my nitrous. I was cruising through the 'Morningstar' district of Steelport, which was Downtown and Loren Square, when I heard ringing and saw the touch screen light up with 'Incoming Call'. I saw Viola's picture come up and I hit the 'Accept Call' button as it connected me to Viola.

"Talk to me Vi." I said.

"Get to the Mayor's office now, you have a meeting." She said, a little demanding.

"I didn't schedule any fucking meeting with the damn Mayor." I said with the venom apparent in my voice.

"You're right, I set the meeting up." She responded.

"And who in the fucking black hell do you think you are? You can't just set shit up without telling me about it first." I yelled.

"Quit whining and get here. I've already called Oleg and he is on his way." She said.

"Fine, whatever, bye." I said, hitting the 'End Call' button.

"God damn you Viola. Sometimes you fucking piss me off to no ends but no matter what, I'll always forgive you because I love you." I said, sighing as I pulled to a stop at a red light.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself, hitting the steering wheel and activating the nitrous.

"FUCK!" I yelled as the nitrous kicked in.

**A.N:**** Well there is the second installment of The New Lieutenant. What'd ya think? I'd love to hear more feedback. The "Zombie Attack" mission will be featured in the next chapter. Soon, The Boss will be getting a complete makeover. Maybe next chapter, maybe the chapter after that. Who knows, oh wait, I do. Haha.**

**~ Immortal**


	3. The Mayor, Zombies, and Confessions

**A.N:**** Thank you to those of you who continue to read this. The story will soon pick up once I get more ideas in**

**Disclaimer****: I only own the plot and my character, everything else is owned by someone else. The songs I put in the story are completely customized by me, some songs aren't in SR: TT.**

**Summary****: Set after "Air Steelport", Viola DeWynter had just helped and been saved by The Boss of The Third Street Saints, known as Jade by her lieutenants. But, what happens when the Boss starts falling for Viola? Will romance blossom or will The Boss have her heart broken, like in the past? Find out in "The New Lieutenant."**

**Character Description****: Hispanic Female, Default Facial Features, Violet Eye Color (Natural Eyes), Jet Black Cheerleader Hairstyle, Lipstick – Red, Eyeliner – Dark Liner (Black), and Eye Shadow – A Little On The Top (Black).**

**Chapter 3 – Mayor Burt Reynolds, Zombies, and The Confession?**

**The Boss/Jade's POV-**

My car speeded forwards, rear-ending the Phoenix in front of me. The guy got out of his car, ran back to me, and opened my door. He pulled my head slightly forwards before slamming the door on my head and pulling me out. Now I was pissed. I jumped to my feet and punched the guy square in his nose, I heard a sickening crunch. He held his nose and I punched him right in his gut, not once but twice, as I pulled his head up and landed a punch square in his broken nose as he fell to the ground.

"Don't mess with The Saints, mother fucker." I said, holding up the Illuminati symbol.

I got back into my car and slammed my door shut.

"God damn fucking people. Thinking they can do whatever the fuck they want." I grumbled to myself as I sped off.

I swerved in and out of traffic as I sped towards the Mayor's office. I actually exceeded 125 mph, beating my record of 125 mph in my Infuego. I started slowing up as I got closer to the Mayor's office building. I pulled to a stop in the parking lot and killed my Infuego's engine. I stepped out of the car and into the semi-bright sun of Steelport. I put my sunglasses on and walked towards the Mayor's office building. I walked in the main lobby and saw Viola and Oleg standing near the elevator.

"Jesus, what took you so fucking long?" Viola asked angrily.

I showed her my bloody knuckles.

"Jesus Christ, you got into another fucking fight?" She asked, arms flailing.

"He started it. He pulled me out of my own damn car, for fuck's sakes." I said.

Oleg put his arms on both of us and separated us.

"Now is not the time for this." He said in his Russian accent.

We both nodded and looked at each other. Not being the bigger person, I stuck my tongue out at Viola and walked ahead. I could hear her growl and all I could do was snicker. (A.N: Jade is exactly like me, only the older and female version of me.) I stopped at the elevator and step aside and looked at Viola.

"Ladies first." I said.

"Oh, I should be so honored." She said sarcastically.

I smirked and walked in behind Oleg. Viola pressed the button on the elevator panel that was the highest up.

"So, who is the Mayor?" I asked, quizzically.

"You'll see when we get there." Viola said as I crossed my arms.

Oleg snickered and I glared at him.

"What is so funny big guy?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, letting the smile fade from his face.

"That's what I thought." I said, looking back at Viola.

She looked so beautiful.

"Jadelyn Monique West, QUIT IT NOW!' My mind screamed at me, prompting me to hold the side of my head.

"You ok Jade?" Viola asked.

"Oh huh, yeah, I'm fine." I said.

She nodded as the elevator dinged and opened up its doors. All three of us walked out and towards the Mayor's office.

"Now repeat after me, I WILL NOT fuck with the Mayor." Viola said, looking at me.

"I'm The Boss of The Saints, I'll fuck with whoever I want to fuck with. Got it?" I said raising an eyebrow as I pushed open the doors to the Mayor's office.

"Burt fucking Reynolds?!" I asked as I saw my idol, Burt Reynolds, sitting in the Mayor's chair.

"Of course. Who else do you think could run this god forsaken city?" He asked.

"Sir, it's an honor, no, a pleasure." I said, reaching across his desk to shake his hand.

He stood up, returned the handshake, and sat back down. He looked at us and sighed.

"I've got a zombie problem." He said, sounding displeased.

"A what problem?" Viola asked.

"Zombies." He said, sounding displeased again.

"You mean metaphorically, the unwashed masses of media obsessed fans, yes?" Oleg asked.

"This ain't Los Angeles kid." Burt replied.

"I'll tell you about it later." I said, leaning back to Viola.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?" She shrieked.

"So, whaddya say kid?" Mayor Reynolds asked me.

"Undead cleanup ain't exactly in our wheelhouse but, eh we'll give it a whirl." I said.

"Aren't you worried about pissing off S.T.A.G?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"You act like I've never had to outsmart a paramilitary organization before. Call me when it's done." He said, sitting back down in his chair and swiveling it towards his 'constitute'.

"Oh my god, this guy is fucking awesome." I said, a little bounce in my step.

"Stop being such a fanboy." Viola said with a sigh.

Her and I walked outside to my Jet Black Infuego and got in it. I pulled out of the parking lot as S.T.A.G started shooting at us.

"What's your plan?" Viola asked.

"Gas masks go on, we neutralize the chemicals, and zombies get killed." I said.

"But for killing the zombies, what is your plan?" She asked.

"Shoot them until they stop moving, duh." I said with a chuckle.

We drove in silence until we reached the Quarantined Zone known as Ground Zero or Arapice Island. I hit my nitrous and jumped the raised bridge with ease and landed on about a dozen or so zombies.

"Whoops." I said.

"Alright, let's split up. That should help us neutralize the chemicals faster." Viola said as she put her gas mask on.

I put mine on and stepped out of my car. I ran to the first container as Viola ran off somewhere else. I lost stamina about a quarter of the way there.

"The fuck? Vi, I just quit running and I can usually run farther than this." I asked her through the walkie-talkie.

"Apparently this chemically enhanced gas acts as stamina depletion. So you're stamina isn't what it is like off Arapice." She replied.

"Haha, guess you don't want to fuck on this island or you won't even get hard." I said as I started laughing hysterically.

"Jokes later, zombies now." Viola said.

"Fine, whatever killjoy." I said.

I shot zombies that would come near me with my fully upgraded AS3 Ultimax which was fully automatic. Once I reached the first container, I slung the Sonic Boom into my hands and pulled the trigger and held it. Once it was fully charged, I let go of the trigger and watched the container fly across the ground and into the water.

"Well that was just fucking awesome." I said.

I started towards the next container.

"Talk to me Vi." I said into the walkie-talkie.

"Help me, they're everywhere." She said panicking.

"Why am I not surprised? Hold on sweetie, I'll be right there." I said, trying to jog faster.

I pulled out the Nocturne that I got from Friendly Fire, thanks to Miller making us high profile clients, and started slicing and dicing zombies that got in between me and my girl.

"I really need to tell Viola that I've fallen in love with her." I whispered to myself.

After about 5 minutes of jogging, I reached Viola who was on top of a building.

"Help me." She said frantically as I lost my temper.

I screamed in anger as I threw the Nocturne sword down to the ground and sprinted towards Viola. I balled my fists and threw lefts and rights at the zombie horde attacking my Viola. I speared the final zombie to the ground and punched it in its face until I had bashed it in very much. I stood up and hugged Viola.

"I'm glad you're safe." I said.

I let go of Viola and we headed for the next container. Once we got to it, I shot it with the Sonic Boom and watched it run over about 50 zombies before splashing into the water. I felt something swing and hit the back of my mask as I shot it.

"Why do I feel so funny?" I asked Viola.

"Come here." She demanded.

I walked over to her and she cursed under her breath.

"SHIT! Your mask is cracked. We need to get it fixed. I think I saw a Rim Jobs on the way in here." She said, grabbing my hand.

"Haha, your hands are so soft." I said, not aware of what I was saying.

"Uhhhh thanks?" She said.

"You are so pretty too and beautiful. No wonder why I am in love with you." I said.

"What?" She asked as we ran towards the Rim Jobs.

"I love you Viola DeWynter. I love you a lot." I repeated.

She didn't respond but we kept running until we reached the Rim Jobs. Viola opened the garage door and got me inside before slamming it shut. She looked around for something to repair my mask with as I sat on a tire.

"Ah, here we go." She said, holding up some electrical tape.

She put the tape over my mask and told me to stand up. I did so and the effects of the gas started to wear off.

"Thanks Vi." I said, shaking my head.

"Anytime Jade." She said, looking at me awkwardly.

I shook it off and ran out of the Rim Jobs, heading for the final container. Once Viola and I got to the final container, we stopped dead in our tracks.

"THEY HAVE A FUCKING ZOMBIE BRUTE ALSO?" Viola shrieked.

"Apparently, but this'll settle that big fucker." I said, aiming the Sonic Boom at the Brute and container.

I pulled the trigger and held it in, waiting for the right moment. Once the Brute was in front of the container, I let go and watched as the sonic waves hit the Brute, which propelled him back into the container and sent it flying into the water.

"Nice shot Jade." Viola said as I smiled.

I pressed another button on my walkie-talkie and notified Mayor Reynolds that we were done.

"Good. Now submerge the rest of that virus into the river and you'll have the Steelport Police Department at your beck and call. Not to mention your own personal SWAT Team and personal favors from me." He said.

"It has been a pleasure working with you, Mr. Reynolds." I answered.

"Please, call me Burt, kid." He said, hanging up.

Viola and I got into the truck that contained about six more containers of the virus and submerged it into the river. Thank god we jumped out and landed on the ground as the truck landed in the water with a great big sploosh. I stood up and brushed myself off as Viola did the same. I whipped out my phone and called my Vehicle Delivery number.

"Rocco, could you bring me my Kaneda? The Jet Black one." I asked as he said he'd be there.

"Alright Vi, Rocco is bringing my Kaneda and should be here any second." I said as I looked at her.

"Ok." She said faintly.

"Vi, are you ok?" I asked, cocking my head at her.

"Not really." She answered.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"You said something to me when you were under the gas. You said that you loved me." She said, closing her eyes.

"Ahhhhh fuck." I said, looking down at the ground.

"So, you don't love me?" She said as I could detect sadness in her tone, signaling she was about to cry.

I walked up to her and pressed my lips against hers as I closed my eyes. I cupped her face and ran my tongue along her bottom lip, absolutely begging her for entrance. After about a minute, Viola registered what was going on and kissed back. She opened her mouth and my tongue swarmed in and licked hers. She moaned at the contact and I just smiled. I pulled away from the kiss and looked into her beautiful emerald green eyes.

"I do love you, Viola Sasha DeWynter. I love you more than my own life. I'd put my life on the line if it meant you'd be safe. You mean everything to me and you are my whole world. I love you Viola Sasha DeWynter." I said as I pecked her lips.

"I love you too, Jadelyn Monique West." She said as I wrapped my arms around her with the Steelport sun setting behind my back.

**The End of Chapter 3. Hope you like it. The next chapter will definitely contain Jade's complete makeover from Hispanic to Caucasian with a few 'other' changes to her appearance. As always, review and tell me what I should do differently.**

**~ Immortal**


	4. The Darkened Thief Preview

**A.N:**** Hey guys, I know this isn't another Chapter of "The New Lieutenant" but I just wanted to give you a sneak peek into my newest story known as "The Darkened Thief". Here is a sneak peek at a fight scene I've just written. Enjoy**

**Raven's POV-**

The night was going great until Birk got drunk and approached Shaundi and Antonio, the guy she was making out with earlier. I couldn't hear anything but I did see Antonio shove Josh and I walked over. Birk got up as he saw me.

"Hey Raven." He said, obviously drunk.

"Why'd you shove him?" I asked Antonio.

"What's it got to do with you?" He asked, a little too cocky.

"Considering he is one of my friends." I said getting in his face.

"You don't scare me, little girl." He said.

I slapped him and he punched me square in my nose, knocking me down.

"Antonio!" Shaundi shrieked.

I heard a slap and Antonio say, "Shut up bitch." I stood up and tapped him on his left shoulder as he told Shaundi to stop sniffling. He turned around and came face-to-face with me.

"Don't hit hurt again or else." I threatened while growling.

"Or else what, princess?" He asked.

"Shaundi, move." I barked and she did.

I speared Antonio through the glass table behind him. I mounted him and landed rights and lefts into his face. After about 20 punches, he kicked me off him. Once I stood, he tackled me through the huge glass window and we landed near the pool. He pulled me up by the collar of my jacket and threw me into one of the walls. I quickly got up and kneed him in his ribs. He began bleeding internally as I threw him through another one of those glass windows. He went through the window and another glass table. I just realized the music had stopped and everyone was looking at me. Jade walked over to Antonio's prone body and said, "You'd better leave before she breaks your neck." Antonio quickly got up and left as I ran in and checked on my Shaundi. I knelt down beside her and asked her if she was alright.

"I'm fine, what about you?" She asked me and I could only nod.

Her beautiful brown eyes had me captivated.

**A.N:**** There is the fight scene from "The Darkened Thief". I don't really know what Chapter of the story it'll be in but, I guess we will find out in about a week or two when I actually start typing the story. Again, I'd like to thank vampirerocker21 for the plot idea. If you like my stories, then go read her story, "Fighting For Her Love". It is a pretty badass story. Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**~Immortal**


	5. Jade's Makeover

**A.N:**** Hey guys, just wanted to let you all know that a better description of my newest story, The Darkened Thief, is up on my profile page. Go check out the description if you would like to know more about the story as well as Raven's Tattoo on her right shoulder.**

**Disclaimer****: I only own the plot and my character, everything else is owned by someone else. The songs I put in the story are completely customized by me, some songs aren't in SR: TT.**

**Summary****: Set after "Air Steelport", Viola DeWynter had just helped and been saved by The Boss of The Third Street Saints, known as Jade by her lieutenants. But, what happens when the Boss starts falling for Viola? Will romance blossom or will The Boss have her heart broken, like in the past? Find out in "The New Lieutenant."**

**Character Description****: Hispanic Female, Default Facial Features, Violet Eye Color (Natural Eyes), Jet Black Cheerleader Hairstyle, Lipstick – Red, Eyeliner – Dark Liner (Black), and Eye Shadow – A Little On The Top (Black).**

**Chapter 4 – Jade's Makeover**

**The Boss/Jade's POV-**

"But Vi, I don't want a makeover." I whined; childishly as Viola suggested me get a complete makeover.

"Jade, it'll do you good to actually look feminine." She responded.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my tongue out at her. I love acting like a child, ha-ha. She shook her head as she pulled her jet-black Temptress to a complete stop as the light became red. She turned the volume up to her stereo as an attempt to, probably, drown me out. They were playing "Come & Get It", by Selena Gomez. **(A/N: That is an AMAZING song.)**

"You listen to pop?" I asked Viola, looking at her with my eyebrow raised slightly.

"No, I listen to the latest hits, whether they are pop, hip-hop, country, or anything." She replied, speeding towards the Image as Designed. She pulled into the Image as Designed parking lot and killed her engine.

"Remind me to kill you later for this." I growled as she dragged me into that damn building.

The clerk or receptionist, or whatever the fuck you want to call her, popped her head up as the bell dinged as we opened the door.

"May I help you ma'am?" The girl asked.

"I'm here for my appointment. Viola DeWynter?" Vi replied.

The girl typed some stuff into the computer and nodded, looking back to Viola and myself.

"Ah yes, right on time Miss DeWynter, as always." The girl said with a smile.

"Be nice." Viola demanded.

"Fine." I said before walking back with the clerk, receptionist person.

**Viola's POV-**

We'd been here for about 2 hours now and I had wondered if Jade had tried to kill the poor girl. I flipped through the pages of the latest fashion magazine, which I had already read. Being the girlfriend of the most dangerous and the wealthiest female in Steelport really does have its perks. I looked at the wall clock and saw it was 5:55.

"Jade, please don't have killed the poor girl." I sighed.

About 5 minutes later, Jade comes walking out and my jaw hit the floor instantly. Her brunette colored hair was now a natural jet black with, Saints' colored, purple streaks in it. Her breasts had been increased to a D-cup, which I didn't mind. Her hair framed her face as it was shoulder-length. Her eyes were a beautiful dark violet color and a deep violet at that. Her black eyeliner and eyeshadow brought out how natural her eyes were. Her lipstick was a darker shade of purple and her fingernails were purple. She didn't look like she was naturally Hispanic.

"Like what you see Vi?" She asked, her accent gone. **(A/N: Voice is now Female Voice 1.)**

"I **LOVE** what I see." I said, emphasizing 'love'.

She smiled and giggled. Her giggle was now even more angelic than before. I picked my jaw off the floor and walked over to her.

I hugged her before asking, "I thought you were naturally Hispanic, baby?"

She shook her head and responded with, "After I had killed The General, the leader of the Sons of Samedi, Shaundi and Gat thought it'd be a good idea for me to completely change my look so that I wouldn't have any of the remaining Samedi members coming after me."

I nodded and buried my head into her neck.

"I love you." I said.

She pecked my lips before saying, "I love you too."

**A/N:**** Hey guys, sorry this is so short but, I'm kinda worrying about not going to a juvenile detention center, i.e jail. But, I promise, my next chapter will be longer. Possibly longer than any chapters before. Anyway, feel free to check out my profile as it contains a slight description of The Darkened Thief and Raven's Tattoo on her shoulder. I'll be uploading a little thing I like to call "Details About Raven", so that she won't seem like some other Mary Sue character to you all. Thanks for reading and to those of you who continue to read my story(ies), I thank you.**


	6. Azrael's Second In Command

"**Obie Trice/Real Name No Gimmicks****/****Guess who's back, back again****/****Saint is back, tell a friend****/****Guess who's back****/****guess who's back/guess who's back,****  
****guess who's back****/****guess who's back****/****Guess who's back..."**

**A/N: ****Hey guys, I'm back after a 4 month absence. Some stuff went down but, I'm exhilarated to say that I'm back. And I present you with another installment of "The New Lieutenant", so enjoy. One last thing, if anyone could please remind me of what number iridescent hair color is the black and purple, I'd greatly appreciate it.**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my character, everything else is owned by someone else. The songs I put in the story are completely customized by me, some songs aren't in SR: TT. Plus, I'm going to add elements, not super powers, from Saints Row IV.

Summary: Set after "Air Steelport", Viola DeWynter had just helped and been saved by The Boss of The Third Street Saints, known as Jade by her lieutenants. But, what happens when the Boss starts falling for Viola? Will romance blossom or will The Boss have her heart broken, like in the past? Find out in "The New Lieutenant."

Character Description: Caucasian Female, Default Facial Features, Violet Eye Color (Natural Eyes), Black and Purple Iridescent Lopsided Hairstyle, Lipstick – Violet 7, Eyeliner – Dark Liner (Black), and Eye Shadow – A Little On The Top (Black).

Chapter 5 – Azrael's Second In Command

The Boss/Jade's POV-

"And why do you guys insist on me revealing my actual name?" I asked as eight pairs of eyes stared at me.

"Because it is the only thing about you that isn't anywhere. Matt and I cannot find anything about your actual name." Kinzie replied.

Viola and I have been dating for about a month and Cyrus was still in my city. So was Killbane.

"If you all must know, my real name isn't Jadelyn Monique West." I started as I got gasps from all of my lieutenants.

"Well, what is it then?" Viola asked.

"My real name is Azrael Monica Auditore." I replied to the black-haired beauty currently sitting on my lap.

"Wow…. I expected it to be something a lot more frightening." Matt Miller said.

Yes, I made Matt a lieutenant after he came to us, The Saints, for help when Killbane learned of Miller's true reason for leaving Steelport. I also allowed Josh Birk to become a Saint because I thought having him with us would provide some amusement.

"Shut it Miller." I barked.

"I was just saying." He replied before going back to his laptop.

I sighed as everyone resumed what they were doing before Pierce brought up the subject of my name. Kinzie and Miller were, I assume, trying to find out more ways for me to fuck up S.T.A.G and Killbane's operation; Pierce and Oleg were in the middle of another chess match; Shaundi was reading a book; Angel and Birk were talking about god knows what; and Viola was falling asleep on top of me. Once Viola fell asleep, I stood up, with her still attached to me, and laid her down next to Shaundi.

"Watch her until I get back. If she wakes up, tell her I went out." I said as Shaundi looked up at me.

"Where are you going?" Shaundi asked.

"To meet the former leader of the Vice Kings, Benjamin 'Motherfucking' King." I replied as I stepped into the elevator.

As soon as I stepped off the elevator, my phone rang. I pulled it out of the pocket of my, black and purple, 3rd Street Hoodie and pressed the button to answer.

"Yo King." I said immediately.

"Hey Boss, what's up?" He replied.

"Nothing much, now where the hell are you?" I asked him.

"At Wesley Cutter International Airport, just got dropped off." He replies.

"I'm on my way." I say before hanging up and putting my phone back into my hoodie pocket.

I unlocked my 'million dollar' Infuego, got inside, and fired up the engine. I sped out of the underground garage, nearly missing a cop, and onto the roads of Steelport. I had about 5 cop cars on my tail so I called Mayor Burt Reynolds via my in-car phone.

"Whatcha need, kid?" He asked as soon as he picked up.

"Call off the police. I almost hit a cop but, it wasn't my fault." I replied.

"Alright. Consider it done." He said, hanging up.

Once I started to get close to the airport, I slowed down so I didn't miss Ben or hit him. I rolled my windows down and stuck my head out the window to see better.

"Yo'. Ova here playa." I heard the familiar voice say.

I pulled off to the side and stepped out as Ben began walking toward me. I walked up to him and hugged him as he hugged back.

"How ya been, playa?" King asked as he pulled away from my hug.

"Great, almost own this city." I replied to which he chuckled.

"What is it with you and wanting to own every city you happen to wind up in?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

I simply shrugged and put his luggage in the backseat. I was kind of wondering what made him ask to join the Saints.

"So, what made you want to join the Saints?" I asked him as soon as I pulled into the underground garage.

"There was nothing else left when I returned to Stilwater, seeing as how you owned the city and shit." He said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a second. What do you mean by owned Stilwater?" I asked as I raised my right brow.

"You didn't know? Dex came back and took over. He owns Ultor AND Stilwater." He said causing my blood to raise and boil.

"That mother fucking pussy!" I growled as I got out of my car.

"Ey', I came to help you take back Stilwater for the Saints. Once you are done here, we are going back to Stilwater to deal with Dex." He replied.

"That is why I'm naming you my second in command." I said shortly after.

"You know I'm down with that playa." He said.

I nodded as he grabbed his luggage and we rode the elevator up to the Penthouse suite. Once it 'dinged' and I stepped out, I was immediately tackled by someone.

"Well hello sleepy head." I said, smiling.

"I missed you." Viola said as she hugged me tightly.

"I missed you too." I said as I pecked her lips.

Ben cleared his throat and I immediately stood up.

"Oh, King this is my girlfriend and lieutenant, Viola. Vi, this is Ben King." I said, introducing the two.

After they got acquainted, the three of us walked into the living room.

"Ben!" Shaundi said as she ran to us and hugged Ben.

"Hey girl, how's it hangin'?" He asked as he returned her hug.

She shrugged as she released him and walked to the kitchen. I looked at the coffee table and saw Oleg and Pierce still playing chess.

"Pierce." I said, getting his attention.

"Oh, hey King." He said, returning his attention back to the game.

"Sup Pierce." He replied with a chuckle.

After I introduced King to everyone else, we all sat down so we could talk business.

"Alright, as you all know, King rolled with us for a little while before disappearing to get into the rap game." I said as everyone made noises of confirmation, "he is also my second in command."

"A'iight, so what's the deal?" King asked.

"Well, Cyrus hasn't done anything alarming lately. But Azrael, you and Angel need to go to 3 Count sometime soon to retrieve Angel's mask." Kinzie told me to which I nodded.

"I will, after Viola and I actually go on a first date." I tell Kinzie to which Viola smiles and hugs me.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." I said with a smile.

"Awwww but you know I don't like surprises." She whines.

"Yeah I know." I reply with a smirk.

"Damien!" I yell as my Sergeant At Arms comes a few seconds later.

"Yeah Boss?" He asks.

"Go with King and help him set up his room. Take some of your crew if you need to." I tell him as he nods and goes over to King.

My phone starts ringing, so I excuse myself to the helipad and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello Azrael." The female voice says.

"Asha?" I ask.

"You know it baby." She replies, making me smile.

"Hey, how are you?" I ask.

"Good, I'm on a plane to Steelport now. I should be there by tomorrow afternoon." She says.

"You're kidding." I say sounding shocked.

"Nope. See you soon baby girl." She says, hanging up.

I run back inside and go to Shaundi.

"My sister is coming." I say, excitedly.

"You're kidding." Shaundi says, a smile breaking onto her face.

"No." I say as I hug my first female lieutenant.

"Think she still has a crush on me?" Shaundi asks as I just shrug.

"I don't honestly know." I reply as I walk away.

I walk upstairs to Viola and I's room and hear Viola in the shower. I sit on the edge of our bed and unzip my black Hot Boots. I unzipped my black Catsuit and laid it on my dresser as I got into my black booty shorts and black tube top. I crawled under the covers and waited for my sexy girlfriend to come out of the bathroom so we could cuddle. I might be a psychopathic killer who feels no remorse for who she kills but, I'm still a girl and love cuddling. Viola crawling into bed in front of me broke me from my thoughts. I immediately smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist protectively and pulled her back into me. Her hair smelled like lavender which I loved.

"Mmmmmm, your hair smells amazing." I moaned as I smelled her hair.

"Thanks boo. Goodnight, I love you." She said, to which I replied, "Goodnight, I love you too."

A/N: That is it for Chapter 5.** I'm glad to be back. I ran into some problems like getting grounded from my laptop the entire summer and then my hard drive decides it is gonna crash on me. So yeah, I've had a helluva summer but, I'm back and ready to type up some more chapters. I've even got a few new stories in the works. Oh and for those of you who are awaiting my "The Darkened Thief" story, it'll be here soon. I just gotta retype some things because I don't wanna copy vampirerocker21's story "Fighting For Her Love" too much. It should be up within a week.**

**As Always, Stay Frosty**

**~ Darkened Saint**


	7. Another Auditore?

**A/N: ****Hey guys, I'm back with a brand new rap. Haha actually, I'm here with a brand new chapter of "The New Lieutenant" and since I've been gone for so long, here is a long chapter. It'll sure pass the other chapters' word counts. Also, I am introducing some characters from Saints Row IV. If you've played the game, you'll know who they are.**

**NOTE:**** This chapter will be mainly told from Shaundi's POV.**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my character, everything else is owned by someone else. The songs I put in the story are completely customized by me, some songs aren't in SR: TT. Plus, I'm going to add elements, not super powers, from Saints Row IV. Also, I don't own the last name of Auditore; it belongs to Assassin Creed's Ezio Auditore.

Summary: Set after "Air Steelport", Viola DeWynter had just helped and been saved by The Boss of The Third Street Saints, known as Jade by her lieutenants. But, what happens when the Boss starts falling for Viola? Will romance blossom or will The Boss have her heart broken, like in the past? Find out in "The New Lieutenant."

Character Description: Caucasian Female, Default Facial Features, Violet Eye Color (Natural Eyes), Black and Purple Iridescent Lopsided Hairstyle, Lipstick – Violet 7, Eyeliner – Dark Liner (Black), and Eye Shadow – A Little On The Top (Black).

Chapter 6 – Another Auditore, Azrael's Present, and a Confession?

Viola's POV-

I woke up to a note lying on the pillow where Azrael's head should've been. I sat up and blinked a few times before picking the note up and reading it.

'_Viola,  
Went out to get a few things because my sister is arriving this afternoon. I'll be home around noon. I Love You.  
Love,_

_Azrael'_

**Azrael's POV-**

I sat in traffic as I started getting impatient and decided to play with some of the buttons on the steering wheel of my black and purple Attrazione.

"Message From: Viola DeWynter." The automated voice, inside my car, said.

I clicked on the View button on my touch-screen, below the radio, and waited as the message popped up.

'I read the note and can't wait to meet your sister. Love and miss you.  
~ V'

I smiled before closing the message window as the light finally turned green. I grinned as I sped across the intersection and began swerving in and out of traffic. I looked at the clock on my radio, which showed it to be 11:30.

"I've got to be back home in a half hour." I told myself as I pulled into the parking lot of Leather & Lace.

"Hello Azrael, how are you today?" The cashier asked as I walked inside the store.

"Been better, how are you Mandy?" I replied.

"I'm doing alright. How can I help you today?" She asked.

"Um, could you help me find a Morningstar Soldier outfit that'll fit me?" I asked, motioning towards my boobs.

She looked me up and down before smiling.

"Yep. Do you want it in purple?" She responded as I nodded.

About 5 minutes later, she came out from the back room with a black and purple Morningstar Soldier outfit.

"Here, put this on once." She said as she handed it over to me.

I headed into the changing rooms and changed into the outfit.

"Come on out Azrael." Mandy said as I took a deep breath.

"How do you think Vi will like this?" I asked her as I did a twirl.

"She'll love it." Mandy said with a smirk.

I smiled as I headed back into the changing rooms so I could take the outfit off and pay for it.

"That'll be $100." She said as I looked at her funny.

"These cost more than just $100, Mandy." I reminded her.

"I know but, since you helped me out, I owe you." She replied with a smile.

I nodded as I paid for my outfit and headed for my Attrazione. I laid the outfit down on the backseat as I got in and began my drive home. I arrived at the Penthouse shortly before noon and was immediately attacked by Viola as soon as I stepped out of the elevator.

"Well, hello to you too." I said as I pecked her cheek.

"I missed you." Viola said causing me to peck her cheek again.

"And I missed you." I replied as she let me up.

"You and Shaundi are coming with me to pick up Asha." I said to Viola before I walked upstairs and changed into black yoga pants and my limited edition 3rd Street Hoodie. I slipped on my black and purple Heyday Super Shift sneakers along with my black Creeper Shades.

"Vi, where are my Dominatrix gloves? The black pair?" I yelled, hoping she would hear me.

She did because she walked into our room and grabbed them from the top of her dresser.

"Don't leave them lying around next time." She scolded to which I stuck my tongue out at her.

She walked up to me and began sucking on my tongue. My eyes rolled into my head as I began to lightly moan.

"Sorry to cut your make out session short but, we need to go. Asha's plane just landed." Shaundi said, walking into Viola and I's room.

Viola let go of my tongue and I smiled. I grabbed the keys to my Infuego and the three of us walked to the elevator.

"Pierce, have a room ready for my sister by the time we get back." I yelled before the elevator doors closed.

"So, you have a sister?" Viola questioned.

"Her name is Asha Odekar Auditore; she is a former Hitman who retired about 2 years ago. After she retired, she joined us for a summer before she went back home to Italy." I informed her as the elevator arrived at the garage.

We all ran over to my Infuego and got in. As soon as the car started, I turned the radio up a bit. The beginning to Eminem's "**White America**" began playing.

"I love this song." Shaundi said as I slightly turned it up a bit more.

"So Rae, you think Asha still wants to be with me?" Shaundi asked, sounding very insecure.

"She might. I don't really know Shaund. Why do you sound so insecure?" I asked her.

"Because, besides Johnny and you, Asha is the only one who saw me as a person the first time we met. She didn't see me as some druggie." She replied, chewing on her hair.

"She probably still does Shaundi. With Asha, it's hard to tell if she has moved on or not. Trust me, I've lived with her." I told her, trying to sound as positive as I can.

We arrived at the airport at about 2:30 and Asha was sitting on a bench with her bags beside her. I honked my horn to get her attention. She turned her head and I smiled. I got out of the car as Asha ran towards me. I hugged her before she even stopped moving. I hadn't seen her in 5 years.

"Oh my god, I've missed you so much Asha." I said as I hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you too, Rael." She replied as she hugged me as tight.

Once we were done hugging, Asha and Shaundi hugged before I introduced Asha to Viola and vice versa.

"So, you are the girl who is lucky enough to be dating my sister?" Asha asked as she walked around Viola, looking her up and down.

"Uhh, yeah." Viola said, sounding very scared.

"Asha quit it, you are scaring her." I said as I walked over to Viola and hugged her.

Viola hugged back as Asha just laughed. We got Asha's bags into the trunk and all got inside my Infuego. Asha and Shaundi sat in the back while Viola sat up front with me.

"Rae, turn this up. You know this is my song." Asha said as I turned the radio up.

The beginning of "**My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up)**", by Fall Out Boy, started playing. We all sang along as we rode back to the Penthouse. I wanted to get there so I could go with Angel to claim Killbane's '3 Count Casino' for the Saints.

"Kinzie, have Angel meet me out front so we can head to 3 Count." I said as I called Kinzie via my car-phone.

"Will do Boss." She replied, hanging up.

I pulled up to the curb in front of the Penthouse as Shaundi, Viola, and Asha headed inside the penthouse while Angel and I headed for 3 Count Casino.

**Shaundi's POV-**

I was very very edgy and nervous with Asha around because I was still in love with her.

"Alright, spill it girl." Viola said, walking into my room.

It had been 2 hours since Azrael dropped us off at home.

"What?" I asked, looking at her.

"What was up in the car before we picked Asha up?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." I lied, hoping she'd believe it.

"Liar." She said.

"Well, like Azrael said, Asha was a Saint during the summer of was two months after Azrael shot Dane Vogel out of that window. I had just changed my image from hippie to this." I said, motioning towards the new me, "Azrael and Asha walked into Purgatory laughing. When Asha's eyes met mine, I knew I had fallen for her instantly. It was love at first sight for me. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen." I said, remembering the first time I saw Asha.

**(Flashback, summer 2003 :)**

"So Shaundi, what the fuck is up with the new look?" Johnny asked me.

"I got tired of being known as the helpless hippie chick so I decided to change my look." I replied as he chuckled and went back to checking his Vice-9.

"Anyone know where Boss is? I got somethin' for her." Pierce said, walking down the stairs.

"Pierce, The Ronin, Brotherhood, and Samedi are all dead. What could you possibly have for The Boss?" Gat asked, looking at Pierce through his tinted glasses.

"The latest income." He said, waving an orange envelope.

I heard laughter coming from the elevator and immediately looked at the top of the steps.

"Wow, you own all this?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask.

"Sure do Asha." Came the voice of the Boss.

**(End Flashback)**

"I saw Azrael first and then, I saw Asha. She was breath-taking. She had waist-length jet black hair. She had sparkling ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt with a pair of black short shorts. She looked like a younger version of The Boss." I said as I remembered, to a tee, exactly what Asha looked like.

"Alright. I'm with you so far." Viola said.

"Anyway, she and I were together within about 4 days of her arrival. We dated throughout her entire stay in Stilwater. We were inseparable. The summer was a week from ending and Asha and I got into a huge argument. I don't even remember what it was about but, when she left I was devastated. I didn't come out of my room for about a month. All I did was cry and the only people who could comfort me were the Boss and Johnny." I said, wiping a tear away from my eye as I remembered that month.

"And you are afraid that she doesn't still love you?" Viola asked as I nodded.

"Yeah." I said as Viola hugged me.

"Only time will tell Shaundi, only time will tell." Viola told me as she released the hug.

I walked downstairs and saw Asha talking to Matt and Kinzie. I tried to dodge them but, fucking Miller saw me.

"Hey Shaundi, come over here." He said as I shot daggers at him.

"Hi Asha." I said shyly as I sat beside Kinzie.

"Hello Shaundi." Asha said in a tone that made me want to melt.

"So, what was it you wanted Miller?" I asked as I continued to shoot daggers at him.

"Oh nothing really." He said as he and Kinzie left Asha and I alone in the living room.

My heart began to race and I think I even began to sweat.

'Wonderful, I'm alone with the girl that I'm hopelessly in love with.' I thought as I tried to stay calm.

"Azrael told me what happened after I left Shaundi." Asha said causing me to look at her.

"Sh-she did?" I stuttered to which Asha nodded.

"Yes and quite frankly, I was just as upset as you were. I hated the fact that I left Stilwater with you and I upset at each other." She said as I just looked at her.

"The truth is Shaundi; I was still in love with you and still am. I tried moving on but I just couldn't do it. I tried dating other girls, hell I even dated a few guys. But, no one made me feel like the way you do." She said causing my mind to explode as it tried processing everything.

What I did next shocked the hell out of me and Asha. I leaned in and captured her lips with mine. I could feel all the passion, hurt, love, lust, and everything in that one kiss. It was searing hot but I didn't care, it felt amazing to kiss Asha again after thinking I'd never see her again. She tasted exactly like I remembered a mix of strawberry and banana. I moved my hands up into her hair and moaned at how soft and silky smooth it was.

"Would you two mind making out in one of your rooms?" Azrael said, causing us to break apart quickly and begin blushing like crazy.

**Azrael's POV-**

I was riding the elevator after having successfully claimed 3 Count Casino for The Third Street Saints; I was ready for Murderbrawl XXXI which wasn't for 2 months. So I had 2 months of free time. When the elevator opened I was shocked to see what I saw, which was Shaundi and Asha making out on the couch.

"Would you two mind making out in one of your rooms?" I found myself saying before I could think.

The two of them pulled apart quickly and instantly blushed causing me to laugh. Viola walked up from behind me and snaked her arms around my waist.

"And what have you been up to little girl?" I asked as I leaned my head back.

"Nothing but I did buy you a present." She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Wait here." She said as she ran upstairs.

I walked over to the couch and sat beside Asha who had Shaundi leaning against her.

"So I take it you two are back together?" I asked, arcing my eyebrow.

They both nodded as I smiled.

"Close your eyes." Viola said from behind me.

I nodded and closed my eyes as something was put on my lap.

"Open them." She said.

I opened my eyes and let out an excited shriek.

"Boss, you alright?" Pierce asked as him, Birk, Kinzie, Matt, Oleg, and Zimos came running in from the kitchen.

"Yeah, look what Viola got me!" I said excitedly as I showed them my present.

"You got her a Black Panther kitten?" Pierce asked.

"Mhmm." Viola responded as she sat beside me.

"I'll name her Destiney." I said as the Black Panther began purring.

I smiled widely as I began to pet the baby panther.

"I love you." I said as I kissed Viola.

"I love you too." She said before kissing back.

**A/N:**** Well, there is Chapter 6. I actually got the name for the Black Panther from my friend. I was texting her while typing this and we were talking about Black Panthers so I decided to incorporate my favorite animal into my favorite story. Hope you all enjoyed this installment of "The New Lieutenant" and for those of you who have been waiting; the first chapter of "The Darkened Thief" will be up very soon.  
As Always, Stay Frosty.  
~ Darkened Saint**


End file.
